


Good Night

by oracle_of_space



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, top gabe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8890678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oracle_of_space/pseuds/oracle_of_space
Summary: A night spent reading by the fire is nice and all but spending it with Gabriel Reyes may just be better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For my lovely boyfriend. I love you Kam<3

The room was a pleasant sort of heated, not to unbearable but not to cold. On a couch in front of a gentle fire was a man curled up, wrapped in a blanket reading a blue back bound book. All was quiet from the slight breathing of the man and the turning pages followed by the flickering fire. Behind the couch was a tiny kitchen and a walkway to the rest of the apartment; the bedrooms and bathrooms. The overall appearance showed nothing special but the tiny lights and garland decorating the fireplace and walls. 

The man on the couch sighed at his book, smiling slightly at the worn pages. Shifting his position slightly to give his legs reprieve from sitting for so long. His book had just enraptured him; he had to finish it. His blonde hair fell slightly in his eyes, reminding him he needed a haircut soon as he lazily brushed it aside. 

Behind him another man sleepily exited the far back bedroom and was about to turn into the bathroom when he spotted the light from the living room. Sighing quietly he walks up to the couch and wraps his arms around his beloved. 

“Carñio...it’s almost two in the morning...come to bed.” he whispered into his ear. The man reading smiled and turned to look at the other. He wore no shirt and a pair of pj pants dotted with skulls. His rippling muscles and toned body readily available to be admired. 

“I’m sorry Gabriel. I was reading and I got so caught up...” He said to Gabriel jestering to his book. Gabe lifted an eyebrow and shook his head, a small smirk forming on his lips. 

“That’s just like you Jack. However, it still is two in the morning. Come to bed or I’ll drag you there.” Gabriel threatened, stepping back and crossing his arms to emphasize his point. Jack pouted and gave him puppy dog eyes.

“Oh come on Gabi! I’m almost done.” He said sheepishly trying to hide the fact he was only halfway through. Gabriel looked unimpressed. 

“Three seconds.” Gabriel said pointedly. Jack opened his mouth to protest but Gabriel interrupted him. 

“One.” He said a smile breaking through his hard exterior. Jack huffed and began to try speaking again.

“Gabriel!” was the only word Jack spoke before Gabriel spoke again.

“Two.” Gabriel said his eyes crinkling as his smile broadening. Jack rolled his eyes and turned away from Gabe; convincing him wouldn’t happen, maybe ignoring him would.

“Three.” Gabriel said slowly. The next thing Jack knew was Gabriel jumping the couch, plucking the book from his hands and sweeping him up into his arms.  
“Gabriel! Wha?!” Jack said flustered. Gabriel smiled at Jack fondly in his arms. 

“I warned you Cariño. Time for bed.” Gabe said, walking around the couch towards the bedroom.

“Wait! Gabriel I’m not even ready for bed! I still have to change and brush my teeth and-” Jack said rapidly trying to get Gabe to stop. 

“Not brushing your perfect teeth one night won’t kill you and well if you really need to change I can manage that.” He said smirking. Jack scoffed and crossed his arms as they entered the room. Gabriel bumped the door close with his hip; however, he still didn’t set Jack down.

“Gabe?” Jack asked a bit confused. Gabriel either didn’t hear Jack or choose to ignore him. Gabriel sat Jack gently on the bed, and just when Jack was about to sit up Gabriel climbed over him keeping him pinned in place. Staring up into Gabriel’s amber brown eyes with his own cold blue ones and his heart leaped. Jack smirked and looked Gabriel over.

“Oh? So this is what you meant by go to bed.” Jack said amused. Gabriel purred and leaned down to bite Jack’s turtleneck and drag it down, baring his throat. Jack sucked in a breath as Gabriel’s lips brushed the skin of his throat. Jack gasped when Gabriel bit love-marks into the sensitive area. 

“Mmmm, Jackie I want you now...” Gabriel said, his hands finding their way up Jack’s shirt to rub and play with his nipples. Jack moaned and nodded, not trusting his voice. Gabriel stopped and pulled back having Jack whine in protest.

“What’s that mi sol? I need you to say our word.” Gabe whispered his hands gently caressing at Jack’s sides. Jack closed his eyes and put his mind straight from the desire to answer Gabriel’s question.

“Peaches.” Jack said breathily and Gabriel smiled, bending down to plant a sweet kiss on Jack’s lips. Now the fun could begin. Gabriel expertly had Jack out of his shirt in seconds and was on the attack. He peppered Jack with hickies big and small, teasing the flesh from Jack’s collarbone to the tops of his hips. 

Jack was a mess moaning and gripping at the sheets of their bed. His cock was rock hard and the lack of attention to it was driving him up the wall. A fact Gabriel knew all too well. Soon Gabriel was dragging Jack’s sweatpants down to his ankles to tear them off with his socks. When Gabriel stopped Jack whined out and opened his eyes. Gabe’s hands rested at Jack’s hips thumb rubbing along the bone, he was admiring the way Jack’s underwear restricted his cock.

“Such a pretty cock...” Gabriel hummed and his fingers traced over Jack, eliciting a choked moan from his lips. The contact was heavenly but it wasn’t enough, Jack bucked his hips. Gabriel chuckled and smiled darkly.

“Now, now I get to have my fun too Jack. Wait your turn.” Gabriel said leaning down to press more kisses and hickeys into Jack’s inner thigh. He made his way all the way down to Jack’s ankle before pressing a soft kiss there. 

This was always a ritual for the two, whoever bottomed was given love from head to toe. Perhaps it was because both grew up without much of it to spare, they felt the need to give it to each other as much as possible.

“Jackie, lift your hips a bit...” Gabriel murmured and Jack followed through with his request. Gabriel slipped his underwear off and paused once again. Jack was panting and his cock leaked precum, his blue eyes lidded heavily. Gabriel’s own cock if possible got harder, he loved seeing Jack a wound up mess below him. He dove right down to Jack’s cock to press a kiss on the head leading all the way to his balls. Jack’s moans and jerks egged Gabriel on and he went lower. Gabriel spread Jack’s legs but he couldn’t quite get the access he wanted. Gabriel instead lifted Jack’s hips and swung his legs up over his shoulders so he could more firmly press in between those beautiful ass cheeks. Giving each cheek a kiss, Gabriel spread Jack’s cheeks again and his tongue darted out to taste his Jack again. He traced around the little pink hole and licked, pressing his tongue in and out slightly.

Jack saw stars and if his moaning was loud before it was loud now. Gabriel’s tongue was a blessing and curse, there wasn’t anything he couldn’t do with it. Jack also knew Gabriel was sadistic and that he would tease at Jack until he cried out. His cock was so achingly hard leaking precum in a steady stream. Tears did end up springing to Jack’s eyes and he decided to give Gabriel what he wanted.

“Gabriel! Pl-please!” Jack cried out, his back arching with a particular deep thrust from Gabe’s tongue. Gabriel paused and pulled back smiling evilly. Oh no.

“Please what Cariño? What do you need?” Gabriel asked propping his head on one hand while his other made its way down to start pressing into Jack’s slick hole. Gasping and jerking Jack cursed and glared at Gabe.

“Pl-please fuck me! Please Gabriel make me cum!” Jack said huskily and Gabriel pushed in another finger causing Jack’s back to arch off the bed. 

“All you had to do was ask love.” Gabriel said lovingly while his fingers scissored inside Jack. Jack’s breaths came in short gasps and Gabriel soothed him by moving up slightly to start kissing Jack’s cock. Jack relaxed and Gabriel added in another finger, stretching so much was a must with the size Gabriel was. When suddenly Gabriel pulled away Jack moaned in protest and Gabriel shushed him quietly, promising to return. 

When warm thick fingers pressed back inside him a moment later coated in lube Jack sighed, happy to be filled again. Any hardness his cock lost quickly returned as Gabriel fucked his fingers into him. Gabriel’s mouth and left hand took Jack’s cock and that devilish tongue worked him tell Gabriel had added four fingers. Satisfied with his work Gabriel pulled back again to strip himself of his pj pants. 

‘Commando, of course’ thought Jack as he watched Gabriel. His own cock was huge and dripping making Jack’s mouth water. ‘Another time’ he said to himself, as appealing as choking on Gabriel sounded. Gabriel slicked up his cock and stared down at Jack as he pumped. Jack’s heart skipped a beat and he forced himself to relax. 

Taking his time Gabriel lined his cock up with Jack’s entrance and pushed in slowly. He cooed and rubbed Jack’s hip with his right hand. Jack focused on breathing and Gabriel’s comforting words of encouragement.

“That’s it baby. I’ll take care of you.” Gabriel said as slowly more of him entered Jack. When Gabe finally finished Jack was panting and felt stretched beyond his comprehension. No matter how many times they made love Jack always was blown away with the feeling of Gabriel inside him. 

“Are you okay, honey?” Gabriel asked stroking Jack’s side and leg. Jack nodded before remembering to speak. 

“Y-yes. Please move.” Jack asked closing his eyes and breathing in and out slowly. Gabriel started at a slow pace, dragging himself through Jack; the pleasure hitting all at once Jack arched into Gabriel. His cock barely brushing his prostate had Jack crying out. Gabe laughed and the pace picked up.

“Right there huh Jackie?” Gabriel whispered into Jack’s ear as he rutted into Jack, hitting his prostate with every thrust. Jack gurgled a moan out and his eyes rolled back. Jack was close and Gabriel was too. 

“In- inside. Fuck Gabriel!” Jack shouted. Gabriel nodded as he panted, to taken with his and Jack’s coming climax to speak. The smack of skin on skin resounded around the room and down the empty hall, their breathing matching up and the world tilted as the two tumbled off the edge. 

Gabriel thrusted hard and deeply into Jack’s prostate as he came crying out Jack’s name and thrusted until Jack came too. Gabriel’s hand grasped Jack’s cock and pumped it to ride out his orgasm. Cum splattered up Jack’s torso and Gabriel’s cum dripped out from Jack’s other entrance. 

Coming down from their high, Gabriel laid down on Jack, his head resting on Jack’s chest. Jack panted and his hands ached as they unclasped from the sheets, they found their way to Gabriel’s hair. Jack’s fingers stroked his soft locks and closed his eyes. 

Gabriel sat up and stood leaving Jack to his devices for a moment. In the distance Jack heard a fossett and shuffling before it shut off. When Gabe returned he came back with a warm damp towel to clean Jack up and wipe down the cum smearing up Jack’s front. Tossing it back into a laundry hamper, Gabriel turned his attention to the sleepy looking face of his lover. Smiling he kissed Jack’s lips and gathered him in his arms, taking him under the covers, holding him. 

Jack sighed contently and pressed back into Gabriel. Gabriel started humming an old lullaby that began lulling Jack into a peaceful slumber. Jack wrapped his arms around the ones Gabriel held him with. Gabriel pressed a kiss to the crook of Jack’s neck. 

“Goodnight Cariño, mi sol.” Gabriel whispered sweetly against Jack’s neck where he nuzzled. Jack smiled before finally drifting off.

**Author's Note:**

> No beta! If something is wrong either grammar or spelling wise please comment and let me know! Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it <3


End file.
